


Best Hangover Cure Ever

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has a hangover and Adam has the cure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Hangover Cure Ever

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=schmoop_bingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  


  
**Best Hangover Cure Ever**   


Tommy shifted in the bed and his arm hit something warm. His eyes widened as he looked over at the other side of the bed trying desperately to remember what exactly had happened last night. He relaxed when he recognized a familiar head of black spiky hair. Adam. His memory was coming back in bits and pieces.

The concert. New Orleans. Mardi Gras. It might not be an 'official' holiday but, damn it was a holiday in New Orleans. They'd partied most of the night up and down Bourbon Street, hitting gay bars and even some of the stripper bars. Tommy idly wondered what Adam would say if he told him he hadn't really enjoyed the stripper bars. The girls were nice and all but, it just wasn't his thing.

At some point Adam and Tommy had gotten separated, the French Quarter had been packed, after all. They'd ended up back at the same bar, and even though they hadn't left together, they'd ended up in the same bed, as happened most nights. He looked around the room and could see masks and beads strewn across the table by the window.

He moved closer to Adam, snuggling up to his warm body and Adam rolled over, sliding a thigh over his legs and kissing his shoulder. "Mornin'. Have fun last night?"

Tommy squirmed against him a bit, trying to get warmer and Adam chuckled. "You don't remember too much after you left that bar, do you?"

"No, fucker."

Adam pulled him closer, laughing into his hair. "Don't worry, your virtue's safe – this time. When I came in, you were passed out on the bed in your clothes. I took your shoes and pants off and shoved you under the covers. I told you Mardi Gras was fun. Told you Mardi Gras in New Orleans was **sick**."

Tommy rolled his eyes at the virtue comment but let it pass. He reached up and rubbed at his temple.

"Oh baby, you got a headache?" Adam crooned.

"Yeah, feels like it's going to explode."

Adam propped himself up on his elbow. "I can cure that." He smiled at Tommy wickedly. "Roll over," he ordered huskily.

Tommy did as he asked and pillowed his head on his arms as Adam's hands moved over his back. His fingers traced circles over Tommy's muscular shoulders, and lightly trailed down his spine, rubbing over each bone before finally settling on his butt. Tommy moaned as Adam kneaded the muscles, massaging whatever tension he had away.

When Adam's fingers started delving into his crack and spreading his cheeks, Tommy instinctively spread his legs giving Adam more room to work. Adam stopped for a moment and reached down to the floor, digging through the bag until he found what he was looking for, something he'd bought yesterday afternoon. He opened it up and drizzled a bit of the flavored massage oil onto his palms, rubbing his hands together to warm it.

He rubbed his palms over the globes of Tommy's ass and the scent of strawberries filled the air. Adam's strong hands worked Tommy's butt, stroking and sliding and spreading his cheeks until Tommy was hard and grinding against the bed. "Adam," he moaned.

Adam bent down and licked the right cheek, smiling when he tasted strawberry. He used his thumbs to spread Tommy's cheeks apart, just lightly grazing the tight ring of muscle. His thumbs withdrew, only to repeat the action and press lightly against Tommy's hole. With each stroke he pressed harder and then withdrew. On the next pass he felt his thumbs breach Tommy just slightly and when he drew back he spread his thumbs away from each other, stretching Tommy open.

"Fuck," Tommy groaned into the pillow, thrusting back against Adam's hands.  
He was getting lost in the sensation, the increasingly firm penetration and the slow spread and release. He wanted more and he found himself begging. "Please," he whispered.

Adam dropped a kiss on his butt. "Don't worry, baby, I got you."

He pushed his thumbs in again all the way to the second knuckle and as he started to withdraw them, he spread them and bent his head to lick at Tommy's exposed hole. He licked a broad stroke over it and then thrust his tongue inside between his thumbs.

Tommy almost exploded off the bed. "Adam!" he cried out, gripping the edge of the mattress with his fists.

Adam ignored him, just continued thrusting his tongue into Tommy, licking around his thumbs as they spread Tommy open. He licked and sucked and nibbled, occasionally drawing back and licking at the oil covered skin he'd been massaging earlier. He bit gently, sucking hard, drawing up a mark on each cheek before going right back and thrusting his tongue in between his thumbs.

Before long he had Tommy thrashing on the bed, begging him for release. Adam pushed his thumbs back in and drew them out, spreading them again. He formed his tongue into a point and thrust it inside. Tommy bucked against him as he thrust his tongue in and out, licking and biting the tender skin surrounding his entrance.

He pulled back again, kissing each cheek, as Tommy thrust helplessly into the sheets. "Please, Adam, please." He was begging again.

Adam kissed the round globe in front of him, his thumbs thrusting and spreading again. "Come for me, baby, I wanna see you shatter."

He drove his tongue back inside just in time to feel the ring of muscle clench around his tongue as Tommy fell apart underneath him. He continued thrusting and licking as Tommy came back down. Slowly, he pulled his thumbs out, watching as the muscle drew itself closed again. He licked over it, kissed it and then pulled his hands away, kissing each cheek softly, stroking over the purplish marks he'd left.

He licked his way up Tommy's spine, kissed the side of his neck. Tommy turned his head to face him, pupils still dark and blown with pleasure. Adam stroked the hair off his forehead. "Feeling better?"

Tommy blushed and smiled, nodding.

Adam leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Best hangover cure ever."

Tommy snuggled into his side and Adam wrapped his arms around him, pulling his head to rest on his shoulder, loving how pliant and boneless Tommy was in the afterglow. He kissed the top of Tommy's head and stroked a hand through his hair. "Rest, we've still got a couple hours before we have to get up."

And Tommy did.

 ****

The End

  



End file.
